Vampires, sex, blood and Eric Northman
by Daianajung
Summary: Alice Riddle have to write a book about nowadays vampires for Nan Flanagan. She is sent to Fangtasia, to the hands of a certain Viking Vampire, to do some research about vampires, but what will she find out about vampires? Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1 : Nan Flanagan

I do not own True Blood or any other characters, besides my OCs.

**Vampires, sex, blood and Eric Northman**

**Chapter one: Nan Flanagan**

I hate the great revelation. Why Vampires decided come out of their coffins? Why couldn't they stay in the darkness? Gosh, about what now will I write? Humans? No fucking way I am going to write about boring Humans! Become a novelist, with all that romance crap that old and lonely people read, not for me. Before all this shit I was the greatest fiction writer, my books about vampires, of course, they were sold so easily that every thing I wrote became a movie. I was the queen of dark romance between humans and vampires, but now, I can't write about vampires anymore. Can you believe it? I received a Letter telling me that I was forbidden of writing about Vampires since they were real. Well that didn't happened only to me, but "Come on!" They are not a mark or something like that, humans are real too and I don't have to pay to write about them!

I was having this inner discuss with myself, more like cursing the great revelation, when someone knocked. "_Who the hell come at 2a.m in a Sunday to visit_!". I got my Jacket, ready to shout "_Get out of my property_" to whoever it was, but when I opened the door I couldn't believe my eyes. Nan Flanagan, the vampire who speaks for the American Vampire League was in my porch. "_Oh my god! What the hell is she doing here_!" I almost closed the door in her face, but I stopped that stupid impulse. My face was blank; I didn't know 'what to say' or 'my name'. She had two big pale guys (Vampires) behind her, and she had a awful face, like she was doing the most unpleasant thing ever.

- Alice Riddle? – She said in a monotone voice. I only nodded, still not believing in my eyes. "_Gosh, I must be dreaming_". – Won't you invite us in? – I blinked. "_Oh, they can't get in without an invitation_."

- Won't you please come in? – I got out of the way and they leaded themselves to the living room. "_How, what, when? What the fuck! There are three vampires in my couch_." I sat in the oppose side of them. "_They are much scarier live other than in television. They stare TOO much._" – Why are you here? – There is no polite way to start this conversation. "_Thank god I was dressed to answer the door_!".

- We, the American Vampire League, are willing for you to write a book about vampires. – "_No way_!"

- I though it was forbidden to write about vampires. – "_I can't believe this is really happening_."

- Well it is, but we want a book about vampires that make a good image of us. A book wrote by human, about vampires, to humans. – "_I don't get it_."

- I though you didn't wanted to make public all your secrets.

- You won't write about our secrets, you will write about vampires in a better vision, not a book for fangbangers but for normal humans. That will help with our cause.

- You want a book to help with all these "Say no to hate" campaign? But masked by a romance?

- Exactly.

- But why me? – "_From all American writers, she chooses me_."

- Because I know your work from before the great revelation and your work is the only less ridiculous and humiliating one. So will you do it or not? Of course you will be well bounty for your work, well if it reaches the expectations. So are you in or out? – That's all I have been begging for, but why am I afraid? Perhaps for those hungry eyes from the vampires next to her. Or perhaps because I don't know how to start it. "_Where would I do the research about vampires_?"

- I'm in, but how can I research more about 'nowadays vampires'?

- You weren't far from the true about our kind, but don't worry about it, I know the perfect place. – They were going back to the door. The big weird guys went out, but she stopped and turned when I said:

- You do? – She was grinning. A scary grin, that only vampires know how to make.

- Have you ever heard about a place called _Fangtasia_?


	2. Chapter 2 : Fangtasia

I do not own True Blood or any characters other than my OC's.

**Chapter Two : Fangtasia**

- We will keep in touch. – She said that and disappeared. "_Oh my, how do they do that_?"

Fangtasia? I started laughing out loud. Fang and fantasia. I'm so fucking lame. I closed the door and went to my office. "_I am very happy with this, you know what, I do not care anymore, I will write again and I don't give a shit if it's dangerous or scary. It's better than be complaining about how I hate the great revelation_."

I sit in front of my notebook and google Fangtasia. I don't know you, but when I don't know something I google it, do ya have a problem with it? The results were: Fangtasia is a friendly vampire bar in Shreveport, open at 10 p.m. The owner is Eric Northman, a truly 1,000 years old vampire. "_Oh my god! One thousand? He is one century older_! _At least it's right here in Shreveport_. _And it's not too far from home_. _But when I start_? _And do I get there and say why I am there_? _Fuck_! _Why didn't she explained everything_? _Whatever, she said she would keep in touch_."

I went to my room and got my clothes. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I put my pajama and crawled under the covering. I will write one more book about Vamps, perhaps the last one, but I'm still happy that at least I will be able to do something I love one last time. I'm sure I'm going to enjoy myself for the next months.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later…<strong>

I was in the bathtub when I received the call from Nan Flanagan. "_How she has my cell number? Whatever. With vampires is always like this, you don't argue you accept_." I picked up in the fourth time it ringed.

- Hello. – I said with a bitter voice, like "_Come on, I'm in the bathtub! Can't I ever have a time to relax_?"

- Why you took so long to pick up? – She sounded more bitter and scarier than me.

- I was in the bathroom. – I almost apologized to her, but I realized it would sound lamer than already was. – What can I do for ya?

- We are going to Fangtasia today, be ready at 9 p.m. – I looked to the watch. Ten minutes to 9. "_Bloody Hell! I have to run_." – You better be ready. – She sounded so threatening that I gulped out loud. "_She isn't kidding. Well Vampires don't kid around_".

I got out of the tub and run to the bedroom. I got jeans, red ankleboot and a red blouse. I have no idea what to wear to a vampire bar, so don't judge me, I'm already scared stiff from that call and I don't need disapproval of my clothes. I got my purse and threw a notebook, pen, cell phone, make up… I did make up and run to the door. And exactly 9p.m I found Nan at my porch with her sour face of disgust. She was with a female suit, a pink one. I just had made a ponytail with my blond hair, before she came, so I looked nice to a normal bar, but for her face I can tell, I wasn't nice for a Vamp bar. "_Oh lord, protect me from her. She look scarier today, I bet something went wrong. I can't do anything wrong, or… I don't even want to think what she would do to me_…" I gulped again. She smelled me and gave me a small grin. "_I don't remember putting perfume, or she smelled.._.? _Forget, just relax, or at least try to_."

- Come on, let's go. – She turned and started to walk to a black Mercedes. "_I'm starting to think this was a bad idea_." – What are you waiting for? We don't have all night. – I jumped a little and started to follow her. We got in the car and she said to the motorist :"_Fangtasia_". He started to drive. "_Oh my, he drives too fast_!" – There you will be working under the protection of Eric Northman, you don't have to fear, he is the Sheriff of this area and very old, no one will defy his authority. The co-owner of Fangtasia, Pam, will protect you too and help with all you need to know. - She look so bored and angry. She is having a tough night.

The rest of the way she remained in silence. I was scared, but that silence helped me to relax a little. When we got in Fangtasia, which didn't take long since the driver was crazy, I was totally calm, because : First if I was nervous there, they would notice, they always do, and that wouldn't be good at all; Second if I'm relaxed it will be easier to do my job precisely.

In front of Fangtasia had nothing other than one car. "It's obviously, because Fangtasia open only in 55 minutes. It's natural to look desert at this time." I though. Nan got out of the car and I did the same as her. I followed her to the big black door next to the big letters : FANGTASIA. "_God, I never felt so much like an armature. I loved so much in the past, write about vampires. I though it was cool. I though that if I met a vampire it would be awesome, but it's not. I never felt so ignorant in my whole 24 years. I used to know vampires so well, and now I realize I know almost nothing. She said I was close to the true, but till now I was inventing, now I have to write about the real thing_."

We walked in and found a big blond guy next to a also blond girl. " _Oh my, they are so beautiful! Gorgeous! Handsome! I don't know a adjective that include all that beauty they have_." I almost gawked in front of them, but for god sake I was with my best poker face. They were looking to Nan when we got in, but then they looked at me. I don't know how aware they are about this situation, but when they smirked I knew: "_Or they know everything or they liked my look, I will stay with the first alternative_". They went to an office and didn't call me, so I stayed there, alone. I started to walk around. I saw a lot of movie posters, all about Vampires. When I realized I would alone from now one, with those vampires I almost freaked out, but then a blond human appeared. I know she is human because she doesn't had that obviously beauties and didn't had that weird glow around her. I knew some vampire stories, which vampires had a glow, I never believed, but I guess I was wrong, they glow.

- Hey sweetie, what can I do for ya? – She looked nice, but absentminded or maybe just stupid. – The bar isn't opened yet. - "_Duh, I know that_!"

- I know, but I'm here to… - "_Can I tell her? Well this is not a top secret mission... Or it is_?"

- She is here under Eric's care, Ginger. Get back to work. – The stunning blond vampire said with a bored voice.

- Ok, boss. - She went away. She sure looks stupid.

– Eric summons you, Alice. – "_Ah, she is talking to me_."

I walked to the office, which looked smaller with that giant blonde, Nan and me. I sat in the couch. Now three blond vampires stared at me, because the other female vampire got in too. Not good. It's too stuffed in here. But I won't show my fear. I have to look bored in order to look brave. So I gave them my best 'I don't care at all about the fact I'm in a closed room with three vampires'. Eric smirked and the girl, I suppose is the co-owner Pam, did so too. Nan was staring at me with that sour face, as always. I think that's the only expression she got other than that warm and gentle she fake everyday in the television. I would be probably like that too if I was her.

- So you are the intruder that will be around from now on. – Eric said in amused voice.


	3. Note

Note from the autor:

I am sorry about my Grammar. English is not my first language, but I will try harder to do a good fanfiction, that everybody will understand and like.

From now one I will write like this:

I will specify 'who is doing what'.

"talk"

'_though_'


	4. Chapter 3 : Better than Human

I do not own True Blood or any character other than my OC's.

**Chapter 3 : Better than Human**

"Ah… yes" I said a bit nervously but at the same time I loose my coolness I regain it.

"She smell better than normal humans" He said in a hungry voice. '_What!'_ I though.

"Indeed, she is mouthwatering" Nan said malicious. '_What! She never mentioned that! Fuck, that's why she smelled me earlier!_'

"Could you two stop talking about me and comparing me to food? I'm here to gain information in order to write better." I said and crossed my arms in front of my chest. '_Oh my god, I can't believe I said that_!'

"She is right" said Nan. '_I am? She agreed with me? That's new_' She stood up and said "Take good care of her Mr. Northman, I will be watching you, so better do everything right" she said that and went out of the office. _'I can't believe she left me alone. Of course I knew that would happen sooner or later, but It's just too fast for me_.' Those two are still strangers for me. And he said I smell good.' I gulped again. Then I stopped to stare the door and looked to them. Eric wasn't in his chair anymore, but right in front of me and Pam by his side. _'Jesus Christ, give me strength_'.

"You are going to sit next to me the entire night, at least this night. I want to make sure everybody knows that you are under my protection. Understand?" he said. He kept staring at me. "Nan said you have some questions to make to us." I nodded.

"Yes, I have some questions" I said and started looking for my notebook and my pen.

"Like how long our fangs are or what kind of coffins do we sleep in?" Pam said in a bored tone. _'No, why would I ask that? It sounds so stupid to ask it_'.

"No. I would like to know what harm a vampire" I said much calmer than when I enter in this office.

"Silver, wood and sunlight. Don't you know the basics aspects?" said Pam.

"Well, yes, but I just want to confirm it" I said. '_I didn't want to know anymore about vampires after the great revelation, so yes I know less than a lot of people_.' I though, but I didn't want to say that to them. I looked to my watch, just more 30 minutes to open. I stood up and looked him in the eyes. '_He still is too tall even when I stand_.'

"What's wrong with that girl – Ginger – she look weird." I said. '_I never met someone so tall in my whole life_" I was still thinking about our height.

"She was glamour too many times" he said and smirked "Glamour is almost like hypnoses, vampires use to calm our victims down or to give fake memories of what they were doing while we bite them. Some use to gather information that the humans don't want to give us" He said in an amused voice. '_He is kind of charming when he smirks or smiles. And look to those muscles, those large shoulders and what an ass he has_.' I though '_Oh, crap. What the hell am I thinking_!'

I started my questionnaire. Some easy questions like "When you hear a heart beating do you fell hungry?" and some hard questions like "Describe the feeling of drinking blood from the source." I got a lot of questions but those 30 minutes passed by very fast and I only had asked 5 questions. When it was 10p.m we went to the bar area and Eric sit in a Throne. I almost laughed, but I got all seriousness I could get and made a perfect poker face. I didn't want to die for insulting a vampire, just because he sits in a throne. I sat beside him. He said that while the bar was opened it was better not to talk to much with him, no one is suppose to know what I am doing before the right time. Ginger was walking in a clumsy way, table to table. I am really sorry for her, who would know that too much glamour cause dementia. This place has such a weird atmosphere. I don't know how to explain the combination between the music, the vampires and humans dancing, the smell of sex and blood that was all over this place. The punk rock music and all these gothic people turned this place into a cave, a dark and weird cave for 'children of the night'.

"You can smell everybody's blood at the same time and recognize which is which? Or it work in another way?" I said looking in those blue eyes.

"I am very old, so yes I can recognize every person by their scent even in this crowded place." He answered staring at me.

"You are 1,000 years old, aren't ya?" I asked and he nodded. "How was earth, I mean how was the world before? People tasted better, didn't they? Or perhaps they acted different, do you like better now or the past?" I was curious now.

"People tasted better indeed. The world was simple, but I rather the world now than in the past. Women sure look better nowadays" He said malicious, looking to a woman with almost nothing covering her breasts. '_He is such a pervert_.'

"I need to use the bathroom" I said straight to him. '_It's less lame than say I need to pee._' He looked at me with a disgusted face and pointed the way.

"You can stay in the bar now, Chow will take care of you. I need to feed now" he said. '_I don't think he is going to order a Tru Blood'_. I stood up and went to the bathroom. One last look at the big blond vampire and he was already surrounded by girls. '_Pervert_' I though.

I washed my face, fixed my make up and was ready to get out of there. The girls there were scary. They wear too much make up and too little clothes which was a weird combination. Those weird girls were talking about Eric, because he was the only gorgeous blond with a glorious ass. I went to the bar and looked to the bartender. He was like any vampire, scary and mysterious.

"What can I get for ya, beautiful?" he said with a charming smile, but his fangs were out so it turned from charming to creepy.

"Two shots of Vodka" I said without knowing what to order. I don't know names of drinks, so It was champagne, Vodka or wine. So I choose Vodka. Like at the same time I said I saw those shots of Vodka in front of me, like magic. 'How _fast vampires are_?' I though while I was getting the first shot. '_Are they stronger and faster when they are older or when they are younger_?' I though. '_Well whatever. For now I will observe all_.'

"Hi miss. Would you like company?" said a seductive vampire, sitting next to me. _'Too close'_ I though.

"No, I'm fine" I said avoiding meeting his eyes.

"Do you feel my influence? Everything will be fine if you follow me to the parking lot…" He said in a low voice. I felt strange, like something was trying to get over my body, trying to control me, but I was stronger than it. '_Influence_?' I though.

"I am sorry but I don't want to go with you" I tried to say it politely.

"How is that possible? Glamour doesn't work on you." He said getting closer. I was scared now, but Chow appeared and said:

"She is Eric's" and the vampire disappeared at the same time. '_Is Eric so powerful that you can scary another vampire only saying his name_?'

"What mean 'she is Eric's'?" I said confused.

"For us vampires, when a human belong to a vampire, other vampires cannot feed from them or have their way with them" he said like it was the most obviously thing in the world. '_Sorry if I am not a vampire and I don't understand it so well_!'

"Ah there you are." said Pam coming in my direction. "Now follow me." She lead me back to the office. "It's better for you to stay in the office, at least for now." She said serious.

"What happened?" I said.

"Well a vampire tried his way on you if you didn't realize and he discovered you can't be glamour. And now half Fangtasia is trying to figure out what are you." She looked excited even being with her bored voice. "What are you?" she asked in front of me.

"Human, I guess." I said very confused now. She threw me in the couch.

"Bullshit, I know already, everybody does, so for your own security, tell me what you are or… Well you won't like to know what will happen to you if you don't cooperate." She said with an evil smirk on her pretty devilish face.

"I have no idea what I am, I though I was human, but since you all seems to know so much better than me, tell me you what I am." I said, trying to look brave.

"You smell delicious and you can't be glamour. You are definitely not human, tell me now or I will rip your skin off." She said seriously. She was bending over me. '_She is going to kill me_!'

"I don't know!" I yelled and Eric entered in the office.

"Pam, out" he said looking very calm. She did as she was told. She closed the door. Now I was alone with him. In a second he was now bending over me. _'Oh god, what have I done to be in such deep shit_!'

"I swear I don't know what I am." I said scared of him. Chow scared a vampire only saying his name; I bet he can kill much more easier than that vampire.

"This is going to be harder than I though." He said more to himself than to me. He went to his chair and stared at me. _'You know what! I'm done with feeling scared all the time; I don't give a shit anymore. Want to kill me? Then kill me, but I won't make it easy.' I was furious with all this mess and I have been here only one night_!'

"What's the matter?" I said fearless.

"You are a problem. I can't take my eyes off you for one minute and you ruin my plan to make you anonymous." He said with wild scary eyes.

"You don't need to babysit me, ya know? I can defend myself." I said defying him.

"Oh really?" he said on me. '_What the heck! When he got on me_?' "You have no power against a vampire." He bent closer and said in my ear "Remember to write that on your book." He said amused. _'That son of a bitch, nobody make a joke about my work!_ '.

I shake him off, but it wasn't enough. It only make him laugh and grin. _'That's too much'_. I gained all strength I could find and I jerked him off me. _'Oh my, how did I do that_?'. So then Eric was surprised about this. I was on him now. He looked interested in me now, more than when he saw me for the first time. He caught my thighs and turned me back to the floor. I hit on the floor so hard that it hurt. He was smirking and said:

"What are you?"

"Anything other than yours" I said bravely.

"We shall see how long it will be like that." He got closer and kissed me lightly in my cheek since when he got close I turn my head away from his lips. He smelled my neck and said: "You are an interesting problem, a very delicious one."


	5. Chapter 4 : Fangbanger

I do not own True Blood or any characters other than my OC's.

**Chapter 4 : Fangbanger**

'_Shit! Why vampires are so strong_!' I though. I tried again to shake him off but it didn't happen again. I was under him and there was no one to escape. Just now I realized how cold his hands are and his lips too. So vampires are cold. '_No time to dream, I have to break his grip_' I though. Fortunately, Pam entered and interrupted this awkward situation. What I didn't expect was what happened next. She only smirked and asked: "Can I join you?" I gawked with her request.

"What the heck!" I said pissed of. "Let me go right now Mr. Northman"

"Or what?" He said with his beautiful smirk on his face. '_Oh my, he is right. I can't fight them. I'm so screwed!_'

"Or I am gonna report Nan Flanagan for your unpolished behavior." I said. '_Fuck. Great idea Alice, every vampire loves to be threatened_!'

"Oh, if you put it in this way…" he said and suddenly I was against the wall. His hand was in my throat and his body crushing mine. "You are a funny non-human woman. Nobody talk to me like that and stay _alive_." He said and made a long pause, which seemed long forever, but then he said: "I will be glad to fuck you and drain you dry, but for now I must protect you. If you want to hang around vampires you must mainstream and not look so different, vampires loves beauties like you. Especially, Mouthwatering women like you." He said staring me up and down with hungry and wild eyes. '_I should have realized that since I choose accept this job I would be around these dangerous creatures._'

"I understand I will take care of myself from now on" I said with a bitter voice filled with sarcasm. He smiled and said:

"Good girl. Now sit here till we close" he sat in his chair and started to digit something in his notebook. I got my notebook and my pen and started to take notes about what I learn today about Vamps. '_Nan was right; I wasn't very far from the true. My vampires were always hungry wild creatures, insatiable creatures, always hunting for more blood and lust. Of course, in the end they would learn about love and get a girl. These real vampires are cruel mean creatures with sense of humor, black humor_'

I was taking notes and singing in my mind a little. It was boring there. Usually, when I write, I am used to listen to music and sometimes I walk inside my house, searching for inspiration. Here I should be sitting in his couch and in silence. '_Gosh, what time is it? How much it will take to close_?' I was lost in my thoughts. I didn't feel that hungry stare that Eric was sending at me. I kept looking to my notebook, ignoring him without even knowing. I undid my ponytail. I don't know you but I have a lot of habits like bite the tip of the pen and my under lip. People always say I am a seductive person, that's why I am always surrounded by men more likely lady-killers in my opinion. I have had a lot of boyfriends, but never someone I loved. It's hard to find someone who understands my love for books and vampires. However, I am considering if I still like vampires, because if all vampires are like Eric or Nan, well then I hate vampires. I promised myself that I would date only someone I love more than writing, which is fucking hard, because I never met someone whom I loved more than writing. '_Seriously, if things keep getting screwed I will end up in that church 'The fellowship of the sun', which would suck, because I hate those mother fuckers who have nothing better to do other than bother vampires, just because they 'came out of their coffins'. I always wanted to go there and scream: You stupid assholes, it's much better to know that they are real than living as ignorant humans and being killed without knowledge of who killed us_!' I know, I still hate the great revelation for ruin my life as a writer, but I know too that it's a good thing. Now I keep wondering if all those writers of vampire books were _killed _by vampires for mocking with the vampire's myth. I shivered with that though. Then finally I looked up and saw his eyes on me. He looked tempted. '_Oh my, what have I done wrong now? This way I gonna get used with the though 'that every thing I do is wrong or disrespectful or tempting'. Well, whatever_.'

"What?" I asked with my boredom filling my voice. He kept his stare for a while, without saying anything.

"Stop that. Do you wanna get killed?" he said in a serious voice. '_Oh yeah, I totally wanna get killed. What have I done now_?'

"Your heart keep getting quick and your smell keep getting better and filling this room" he said like it was all on purpose. '_Because I am totally trying to tempt him. Hell why he is so full of himself_!'

"Ok, any other demand?" I said with sarcasm.

"Yes, yield at me." He said sarcastically too. I snorted and went back to my notes.

Time passed and I went home. I was tired and mad at Eric and with myself for accepting that stupid offer. '_He said I am tempting and mouthwatering. He said you won't fit in here if you don't mainstream. He wants me to mainstream? Well, that's exactly what I am going to do_.' I took a long shower and went to bedtime. '_Gosh, I am tired_.' I looked to the watch next to the bed it was 5a.m. I'm dead tired. Tomorrow, actually this night is going to be different. I will rock that place and find out how is to be a FANGBANGER. I fall asleep.

It was 1p.m when I woke up. I ate 'breakfast' and got dressed with Jeans, T-shirt and sneakers. I got my purse and went to the mall. I bought a tiny red skirt, a black corset and red high heels. '_I will show them what is tempting_' I went back home and painted my nails red. It was 4p.m when I fixed my hair in beautiful waves. This night I would be a real Fangbanger and find out what is so appealing about being surrounded by vampires. Maybe I will get bit, but it doesn't matter, how I will write about something I never experienced. I was researching about nowadays vampires when someone knocked. I opened the door there was a reporter from BBC news.

"Mrs. Riddle?" said the girl, probably a 21 years old reporter. '_Gosh, Am I that old? I'm only 24 miss 21 year-old._ _I don't give interviews since the great revelation two years ago, what does she want_?'

"Yes" I said a bit surprised. "What do you want?" I said unpolished but I was in a hurry. And she called me old-lady, she deserve it.

"We would like to make an interview with you. We had notices that you are writing again, is that true?" she surprised me. '_How do they know it? It's like I have a big announce in my house 'Writing'. I never found out how they knew I when I was writing another book_.'

"I am not writing again, so could you left I am in a hurry" I lied, but there's no way in hell I would give her an interview, first I don't like her and second I don't wanna get myself killed.

"Miss Riddle, so aren't you planning on writing again at all?" she said in an accusative tone. '_Oh my bad that vampires came out of their coffins and ruined my carrier, now get the hell out of my porch you sensationalist__reporter_'

"Miss…" I started.

"Smith" she said smiling at me. 'You BITCH!'

"Miss Smith, if you don't get the hell out of my porch I'm gonna call the cops" I said with an evil grin. She looked scared. "Now!" I said louder.

"I said she was an unsociable bitch, now what the hell we are going to say to the boss?" she said in a low voice.

"I can hear ya!" I screamed. "Bitch." I said to myself. '_Damn, those son of bitches are going to chase me, what am I gonna do?_' I though. '_Well, not my problem, she could have got another writer and she choose someone anonymous, but she choose me, now deal with it vampire bitch_'

'_Better get ready, it's almost 10p.m_'. I though while I was looking to my watch. I took a short shower. I got my new clothes, which in my opinion were too expensive for the lack of tissue. I put the skirt, which didn't cover much, than my beautiful corset and put on my high heels. I fixed my hair one more time. And then I called a cab. Got my matching purse and waited outside with a black jacket. When the cab arrived the driver looked at me and gawked. 'I will take that as a compliment' I though and gave him a smile.

"Fangtasia" when I said that he snorted. He must be thinking 'Fangbanger'. Just perfect, now it's time to convince the vamps. As we got there I gave him a big tip. I went to the line to get into Fangtasia. When was my turn, Pam looked at me surprised. She gave me that big smirk of hers and said:

"Look at you, aren't you mouthwatering?" she said in a voice filled of lust. 'Oh my, even her? Oh yeah, vampires are totally bisexual, no exception.' I though. I walked in and went to the bar. Chow grinned when he saw me.

"What can I do for ya?" when he said that his fangs pooped out and made a strange noise. I wasn't scared rather curious. '_Where they come from? Where they go when vampires retract them? I have to ask Eric later. Oh yeah, how could I forgot! I still haven't seen his face!_' I grinned with the though of him gawked, which never gonna happen, since he is a vampire, so he doesn't get surprised but pleased or angry or hungry or horny, ah is all the same to them.

"I want one shot tequila, please." I know he didn't mean what drink I wanted but if I wanted to be bitten. But being bitten by the bartender was a bit dangerous I rather get an anonymous vampire and dance with him and then see what happens (get bitten or not).

As always magically my drink was in front of me in a second. I looked around to find candidates. There were a lot; even fangbangers were looking at me. I was looking the less creepy vampire to be with, because I am not a girl to be with anyone. I will find someone who matches with my taste and with my goals. Then across the bar I found my vampire, not my vampire but the perfect one. He is a bit taller than me, black haired and blue eyed vampire, whom is coming this way. I smiled invitingly. I drunk the tequila and asked another shot and while I did I heard a low seductive whisper in my ear:

"Do you wanna dance?" I smiled and drunk the other shot and said:

"Of course." I accepted his hand and he lead me to the dance floor. The music today was a little more danceable. It was a remix between punk rock and pop, and it worked. I started to dance closer to my vampire '_mate_'. With alcohol running in my veins it's better to dance more freely. I was facing him almost all the time. It's amazing how he moves so fast and that pale glow in his skin unnoticeable with the lights of the globe over us, but I still could see that glow. His fangs were out and he seems hungry and horny (or both). It's almost unbelievable how easy it's for them mix all these conditions together. I was undulating and rubbing myself against him without breaking eye contact with him. His arms were putting us even more closely and keeping us together in that crowd. I could feel his coldness irradiating from his skin. I swear to god that I saw flames in his hungry eyes, a non-soul creature hungry for my blood. I hesitated a bit when I saw that pure evil creature in his most opened posture. What fangbangers see in these creatures that carry death and destruction with them? Perhaps all of them want to die. They are all suicidal people searching for a bit of adventure in their boring lives. I don't want that for me or do I want it? '_Of course not, Come on Alice, you are too into this character_' I sure didn't expected what happened next. The vampire in front of me disappeared and then I wasn't in the dance floor anymore. I was in a black couch. '_This place is Eric office, how the hell I got in here_?'

"What the hell were you doing there?" Eric asked over me in a totally mad mood. I only blinked; I didn't expect this reaction at all.

"I was doing my job?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Your job is to write a book not to rub yourself in vampires. I don't want anyone rubbing themselves in what's mine" he said too much mad in my opinion.

"Who is yours, I belong to myself" I said like a good feminist I am. '_And what the hell mean 'to belong to a vampire', it's like a relationship or like a possession? Or a mix between them (vampires love to mix things)_'. "What the hell means 'to belong to a vampire'?"

"You are mine, get used to it, because it's what the other vampires outside think of you, that you are one of my properties." I was totally shocked with his last words, '_my property_'. Now I am pissed.

"Who do you think you are to go and reclaim people, you a-hole!" I screamed. I wasn't giving a shit about being killed for saying this, it was the true. He is a son of a bitch who thinks he can have whatever he wants just because he is a vampire! Go to hell, you a-hole!

He grabbed me and locked me between his strong arms. His lips found mine and opened my mouth allowing the entrance of his cold yet clever thong. I tried to fight back but it was useless; first because he is VERY strong and second because he is that best kisser I ever had. His hands were everywhere and I was melting into his mouth. 'Oh my god, he is… the master of kissing! He should open a school of kissing, because I have met so many bad kissers in my life that it would be good to the society… What the hell am I thinking! I have to stop him fast or my though will get even creepier than they already are. I heard a weird noise and felt his fangs with my thong. Now I was desperate I fought against him with all my strength and I got him away from me. I breathed. 'I almost dyed without air!'

"Eric, what the hell!" I said breathless. He didn't say anything and that awkward silence remained.

"If you wanna dance, you will dance with me" He can't stop surprising me?

"And why would you do that? I was only dancing with him to gather information…" I am sure that was the first time and last that I danced with a vampire. He let me go and sat in his chair.

"Belong to a vampire mean that only this vampire can have sex with you or drink from you" I gawked again. This mean he wants to do that with me! '_Duh, Alice, did you forget that he said he wanted to fuck me and drain me dry. I shouldn't get so surprised by with, after all he is a vampire and that's what vampires do. They fuck and drain people.'_

"And since when you are allowed to do these things to me?" I am an insane and defiant human; I will get killed someday for being like this.

"Since you got inside of my bar. Pam" He said. '_Huh? Pam is here? Where? Under the table_?' Then she appeared in front of the door.

"You called master?" how did she heard that, she was in that crowded place! '_Oh yeah, vampires have super hearing_.' Don't judge me, there's a big difference about writing about something mythical and reality.

"Take Miss Riddle to her house for today." He said and Pam nodded. '_Hey, I didn't finish for today_!'

"Yes master. Come with me." She said looking at me.

"Wait, why are you obeying him? Weren't you partners?" I asked. 'Wasn't she co-owner of Fangtasia? Doesn't she have freewill?

"He is my Maker." She said in her common bored voice. '_Maker?_'


	6. Chapter 5 : Maker and Child

I do not own True Blood or any characters other than my OC's.

**Chapter 5: Maker and Child**

I was in Pam's car. She is not that scary, well only when she hit on me. Vampires are really odd creatures. And they drive too fast. 'Is she insane? There is a human in the car! Hello?' I said grabbing my seat with my strength. She laughed when she saw my position.

"Relax; I won't do anything to you, Eric's orders." She said smirking at me. 'What_! I have to take care around her too? If she doesn't kill me in a car accident, she still can bite me._'

"I am not worried" I said stupidly '_The worst lie of the year_' I though totally embarrassed, because her smirk was wider as I told her my ridiculous lie. "What is a _Maker_?" I asked trying to make she forget about my lie.

"Eric made me vampire. I had been with him since then. We opened Fangtasia together." She talked in a way that I think is her kind and caring voice. "When a vampire turns a human he becomes the maker and the new vampire is his child."

"Why a vampire turns a human?" That's an important question.

"Some of us turn their lovers in order to live together forever" '_Oh, that's so cute_'. She twisted her face, like she didn't like it. "Others is just to keep they company."

"That's why Eric turned you? To have company?" I laughed with the thought of Eric feeling alone.

"And for other things…" She smirked. '_Oh they have sex. That's a weird thought, because Eric and Pam are totally like 'brother and sister' to me. But they are vampires anything really matter to them, sex is just sex._'

"Do you have a type?" Other essential question. She looked me up and down. She was analyzing me.

"I rather women than men. Blonds and tanned women, just like you" she said slow and seductive to me. '_Oh, I am her type_.'

"And what is Eric's type?" I was curious now. Vampires really have homosexual tendency. But Eric being gay is really hard to imagine, no way, impossible to imagine that.

"He was the one who taught to me the beauty of having sex to a woman. He likes blonds and tanned women." She smirks too much in my opinion.

"What about blood, what's your type?" She turned again to look to the street.

"AB negative." I was wondering why every vampire likes negative blood, what's wrong with positive? "Eric likes O negative" See, negative. What the hell! "Here we are safe and sane, now get out I need to go back to work." She said rudely. "Ah, come again dressed like this, you look extremely sexy." She licked her lips. 'I _definitely won't go like this ever again._' "Eric was really turned on by your beautiful breast showing up like that. The only problem is that he doesn't want to share this amazing view of you to anyone, so dress like this only to him" she is advising me to look like a whore to Eric, only to him?

"One more thing about Makers, he can command you around, even if you don't want to?" I am really curious.

"Yes. A Maker order is absolute. You cannot disobey it, never." Pam said in her common boredom voice.

"Never? Really, so if he asked you to kill yourself or to have sex with him would you do it?"

"Yes. It's unnatural a Maker ask to his child commit suicide, but yes, the child would kill himself or have sex with his master." She said staring at me in the eyes "Are we done now? I have to go back to Fangtasia."

"Oh, yes. Sorry for keeping you from going. Bye" I got out of the car and she drove away really fast. '_Maniac driver_'

I took of my clothes and went to the bathroom for a bath. I got under the stream. I relaxed a bit, but this night went crazy and Eric kissed me. '_Oh my god! He kissed me! What am I gonna do? I don't like him and I doubt he likes me, so why did he kiss me? He doesn't make any sense. Wait, why am I making such case about this? It was just a kiss. Like what is a kiss to a Vamp? A merely greeting. Chill Alice, he won't do it again. Tomorrow I will make the last questions necessaries and I will start writing. My sweet lord I will write again and all will be just fine again. I will write like I never had stopped. I can't wait till tomorrow…_'


	7. Chapter 6 : I love doors

I do not own True Blood or any characters other than my OC's.

**Chapter 6: I love doors**

It was 6p.m. I was daydreaming in my couch. My notebook was in my purse. Since tonight I'm gonna get started I need my notebook. I was wearing a blue dress and brown boots. My hair was in a ponytail and I had a basic make up on. I was listening music when the door was knocked. I got up and answered. Eric was standing in my porch in all his glory. WTF! '_What the hell is he doing here_?' If I was drinking something I probably would spit on him. Thank god, I am not. I was probably with a really funny surprised face, because Eric looked amused. Or maybe he was amused by my different home style. Then I realized I was gawking. I closed my mouth and finally spoke:

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said really embarrassed.

"Fangtasia is closed today, I came to warn you and supervise your work." He smirked. "I believe you still have some questions before get started" He was wearing black clothes. All black, always. Tight black jeans, a black tight shirt and boots. '_How can someone look so sexy and dangerous? It must be the vampire thing that is turning me on_'

"Won't you invite me in? I can't get in if you don't." I was surprised by that.

"Really? You can't get in if I don't invite you?" I smirked this time.

"Well, I can always glamour you to invite me in" He said with those seductive eyes on mine. I felt a strange thing all around me. It was trying to control me, but I was stronger than it. He became serious. "I can't glamour you. I keep wondering why…" I gulped. '_Will I really invite this vampire in? Oh, what the hell_'

"Won't you please come in?" I said unsure about my own words.

He stepped inside and stopped in front of me. I remembered that stupid kiss. I blushed. I closed the door and went to the living room. '_What the hell is wrong with me? It was just a greeting! Nothing else. This a vampire thing, just like drinking blood. Oh my, what if he tries to drink my blood!_'. '_Just shut up Alice and relax, not too much, but relax, because he cannot harm you_' I though. I sat in my couch. He sat beside me. '_Couldn't he just sit anywhere else_?' I got my notebook and turned it on. He was staring at me. '_Why they need to stare! It's not like I will disappear if he don't stare at me_' I was really annoyed by his stupid vampire behavior.

"Is there anything else do I need to know about vampires?" I asked now staring him back.

"Let me see what you have till now." I handed him my notebook. H e read it really fast and said "I think you already know enough of us. Nan said you just need basic knowledge about vampires" He said sounding too much not like himself.

"Ok" I got my notebook back wrote: CHAPTER ONE. Ok, what now? "Would you like some blood?"

"Are you offering?" He smirked. '_Damn you_'

"If you are implying Tru blood, then yes I am offering, but if you mean my blood you can get the hell out of my house. I will rescind your invitation, do you get it?" I was serious, but he was amuse by my reaction.

"I would like some AB negative." He said.

I went to the kitchen. I got the AB negative and warmed it up. I prepared to me some Ice tee. I didn't realize he got into the kitchen. I kept doing what I was doing and he kept staring at me. I was distracted by the low music coming from the living room. The warm wind blowing from the open window in front of me, was messing with my hair. I was very relaxed. I turned around to get face to face with Eric. His hands were laying on the sink keeping me captive. I looked up to encounter his eyes. His expression was blank. I had no idea of what he was thinking, which was making me totally insecure about this whole situation. Then a romantic music started, the wind blew stranger and the lights seemed darker. My kitchen looked like a perfect romantic scenario of those ridiculous romantic movies. I was getting embarrassed so I pushed him away with my free hand and tried to get away from his prison. He resisted for awhile, but then he let me go. I got his AB negative and went back to the living room. '_Oh my god, what am I gonna do? If he keep his advances I don't know how longer will I bear_!' I looked for the remote and changed the music. Something less romantic and more dancing. I got the Fangtasia CD I got from Chow. He can be really nice when he wants to. The first music was the music that was playing on my first day on Fangtasia. I couldn't help but laugh. I sat and got my notebook. I started writing.

"Where did you get these music's?" Eric asked.

"Chow gave me a CD yesterday, before I… Well, you know." I said getting embarrassed. I remembered that stupid kiss again. '_Just forget it already_' I said to myself. "Where is Pam?" I said trying to change subjects.

"She is having fun with her fans." He said amused. I only sighed. That's so like her. And I only know her for some days.

"It's a bit rude of me to ask, but could you be quiet, because I can't concentrate in the book when I talk at the same time." He nodded and sat right next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders. "Excuse me? Could you keep your arms to yourself?" I said.

"What if I do want to?" He said in a seductive voice. He got closer and closer. I stopped breathing for a second, then I gulped. '_Stupid vampire charm, if this had happened awhile ago, before the great revelation, oh god I would have fucked him in this couch. I have dreamed about vampires all my life and now the only thing I wanna do is rescind his invitation and never go out during the night. This is so stupid Alice just shake his arm off_'

"Mr. Northman, just quit this already, I have a book to write and you probably have something better to do than harass me at my work." I said really serious, but he was amused and wrapped his arms strongly around my waist, pulling us together. Then he whispered in my ear while caressed my neck with his nose:

"I have nothing better to do." I got really mad now. I pushed and yanked him away, but gosh he is strong. Only when he finally gave up in holding me prisoner in his arms I could shake him off me.

"I would appreciate if you sit right there" I pointed the sofa in the other side of the living room, only if he sat away I would be able to write.

"I'm comfortable right here." '_Argh, you stubborn vampire a-hole!_'

"Then stop distracting me already!" He stared at me with his damn smirk. "Argh! Just don't touch me."

"Why not?" He said and his smirk was even bigger now. '_Oh boy, wrong thing to say Alice, now he won't stop_' He rubbed his body against mine. His fangs were extended and his, how can he be already this excited!

"Because it's distractive…ah stop" I moaned. '_Fuck, you damn horny body_!'. He growled and came even closer. "Eric, don't make me rescind your invitation!" I said using my hands to push him away.

"I doubt you will be able to rescind my invitation" He said amused.

"Oh yeah, why are you so sure of it? I rescind…hum" He kissed me. '_Holy shit! What the fuck…_'And my mind went blank. He is the best kisser I have ever kissed! His hands were everywhere and his thong was dancing with mine. He was amazing, but I couldn't let him do whatever he wants. I am not a primal girl; I need to get the control over myself again. And get a boyfriend so this won't happen. I found my strength again and pushed him away. He let me push him away. So I said:

"You leave me no choice Mr. Northman. I rescind your invitation." I said gasping for air. He was pushed away from me to the door. I followed him. When he passed through the door she closed. '_God, I love doors_'


	8. Chapter 7 : Dead cold heart

I do not own True Blood or any characters other than my OC's.

**Chapter 7: Dead cold heart**

'_What the hell! How could I be so stupid_?' I was running all over my house. '_How am I gonna face him after rescinding his invitation from my house_?' I though. Those thoughts, they were making my knees tremble. '_How can I go to Fangtasia after this? I am totally screwed_!' I threw myself in my couch. '_I am dead_'. I closed my eyes and listened to the Fangtasia soundtrack. '_Oh god, I need to forget about this_' I though changing the CD. I got up and went to the bathroom. Shower, dress and sleep. That's what I'm gonna do for now. Tomorrow I will see the damages, but for now shower… Oh shit, I have to start writing something. Good bye, shower and good night of sleep. I got a soda and sat in the couch with my notebook.

"_Viola was in a fancy restaurant with her boyfriend during the great revelation. She could not imagine even in her wildest dream that vampires actually existed. Suddenly a waiter appeared saying about the great revelation and turned the TV on. She gawked as she saw the true in front of her eyes. Her boyfriend, Ali, was amazed by the revelation, but minutes later he was talking about soccer and cars. But for Viola, that announcement was something really big. It was the start of a great adventure. If vampires exist then every thing is possible_…"

It was 5 A.M when I got to bed. I wrote two chapters in one night. It looked like it would go smoothly, for the first time. I usually took months to write something decent, but I was pretty sure this book would be my best one. I got into a hot stream before going to bed. Once I started a book, I would always spend hours and more hours in front of my computer, till someone took me away and sent me to bed or I would faint and sleep in the floor. I went to my bedroom and lay down in my bed. Only this time I have to rest to go to Fangtasia tonight. Where I will find Eric, who must be pretty mad about my action last night! '_Holy crap! What the hell will I do?_' I fainted before I could freak out.

I woke up with the door bell ringing. I got up and got a jacket. '_I'm gonna kill whoever woke me when I am so fucking tired even to eat_!' I open the door, ready to scold whoever it was, but I was surprised. Mark. My ex-boyfriend. What the hell! I was totally messed up, with bed hair and probably with dark circles under my eyes. I wanted to beat the door in his face for dumping me, but I didn't do it. I am wondering why. He looked bright as the sun, and happy. At least someone is happy here. '_Gosh doesn't he know you can't visit someone so early in the morning_!'

"What do you want" I said in sour voice. '_Gosh, I am so sleepy; I could sleep right here and right now. Say something, you son of bitch_!'

"Are you ok? You look terrible." He said smiling at me.

"No, there is someone interrupting my sleep" I said cursing him inside.

"You didn't change at all, at least you are not into vampires anymore" He said getting inside of my house. '_Hey, who let you in? And what the hell are you talking about_'

"That's non of your business, you are the one who dumped me, so get out." I said really mad.

"That's why I came. We need to talk."

"No, we don't. We don't need to talk since you dumped me and called me a heartless bitch!" I screamed.

"I know what I did was wrong, but it was all those bloodsuckers fault. Now that you aren't into them we can be together darling. I still love ya." He tried to hug me and I avoid him. '_What the hell is wrong with him? Did he hit his head_?'

"Are you fucking out of your mind? You dumped and called me so many other things that I don't even remember right now and then you come once again and say you want to be with me!" I opened the door. "I rather become a fucking Fangbanger to be your girlfriend You A-hole. And you know what Vampires, are way better in bed than you, you jackass!" I said yanking him out of my house. '_God, I hate this mother fucker_.'

"Alice, I will save you from those bloodsuckers. One day you will be mine again." He said in a sweet voice. '_What the fuck! Have someone brain washed him_?'

"Go to hell, I don't need you. I don't need anyone. Motherfucker!" I hit the door in front of his face.

I went to my living room. '_God, I hate him._' Back when we were dating he was always like this. He thought I loved him more then anything. Wrong. I didn't even like him that much; he was the one who wanted to date. I only accepted, because I don't remember why, but I still regret till today. He was always trying to interrupt my work with his stupid dates and love. I said to him that while I was working on one of my books, that I could hang around with him because of the deadlines. I think the only thing he heard was dead, because he started to say that I liked vampires more than him. I tried to explain, but he never listened, and when he finally dumped he called me a bitch and all those things in front of the media, which loved that entire scandalous scene. I should have dumped him when he started to complain, but no, I had to think about his feelings and all this shit. Now I have this crazy motherfucker that think I have problems and he will help and one day we will be together. Together my ass. I rather died drowned in my own puke.

It was 6 p.m. And I was still pissed of, about Mark and his crazy announcement. I'm gonna kill that bastard if he dares to come again. I was wearing jeans, an old t-shirt and cowboy boots. When the door ringed. If it was Mark I'm gonna kick his ass to mars!

"What?" I said in my wonderful mood. Then I saw it was Pam. Then I remembered I was screwed. Then I almost hit the door in her face, but I controlled that stupid impulse. I don't want two vampires mad at me. She smiled at my confused face.

"You had a wonderful day, didn't you?" She smirked. That wicked smile I bet she only uses to bully weak creatures like me. I almost ran away, but I once again regained the control over my stupid impulses.

"Yeah, I had. Why are you here?" I said trying to look fine, but my voice totally showed my flutter. '_God, please kill me and save from her_.'

"To make sure you won't skip your work with some ridiculous excuse. My master is no pleased by your behavior from last night" I gulped as she mentioned him. She laughed totally devilish and having fun in torturing me. "Are you ready?"

"No, I think I will stay at home today, because it's easier to write here." Well, she can't blame me for try.

"Don't be silly" She licked her fangs. "You and I know very well that won't happen, so why don't you come already?"

"You can't get inside, so what are you going to do?" Her smile fades away. She is not joking anymore.

"Alice, come right now." I didn't even blink. I caught my jacket and went with her. This is so fucking scary.

"Oh, I forgot my notebook" I said. She stared at me like I was really stupid.

"Go get it." I went inside and got it. I ran out side, because she was already pissed, I didn't want her to snap.

As always she drove like a maniac. I was already scared; she took the rest of my sanity with this ride. I got out side and almost lied on the floor and kissed it. '_Now I have to face Eric'_ All my strength was gone. '_Shut up Alice, and pull yourself together. You. Are. Not. Weak! You are a strong independent woman and you can handle all of this_.' Pam led me to Eric's office. He was sitting in his chair behind the big table, which was all messed with piles of files. He looked at me. His expression was blank as was mine. I won't give in, I definitely won't give in. He kept that expression that was freaking me out, but I won't show it to him. I was all stiff until he spoke.

"Sit and start your job" Nothing more came out from those dead lips, other then those cold and hard words. I was a bit relived, but that feeling of fear never left me. I sat in the couch and got my notebook. I started to write. I didn't stare him even once, but I was sure he didn't do the same. I felt those eyes doing holes in my head. Then that wonderful and at the same time tense time ended with those words. "Who was the man with you this afternoon?" and in a second he was in front of me, staring me with fury. I didn't know what to answer at first, because words ran away from me and the only thing that came to my mind was '_I am fucking dead_'. Then finally I remembered.

"That's none of your business." I said, trying to be cool. His hands were in my face and his body against mine. My notebook disappeared. It was only me being crushed by an angry vampire.

"It is my business since you are my possession till you are done with your work" He said in his cold tone, his fangs were extended.

"My personal life and my work are separated things." I said turning my head away from his face, which was closer than I wanted it to be.

"Tell me right now who is this human." My heart almost stopped from coldness.

"Mark, my ex." I said. I was staring the black couch, I refused to look up and see his expression.

"And what was he doing in your house if he is your ex?" He asked even more impatient and angry. "His smell is all over you". '_It is_?'

"He came to my house to ask me for another chance for our relationship, but I said no because I hate that son of a bitch" I said it all so fast that I didn't understand what I said, but he surely did, because he was a bit less threatening than some seconds ago.

"That's all?" He asked as if it was the most normal thing to do, like he could know whatever he wanted and I should say without even complain or resist.

"Yes. Why the hell do you care about a human? Aren't I only one employer?" Now I was staring those deep blue eyes. He bent even closer; I couldn't even turn to escape. His lips were almost in mine and he said.

"That's exactly what you are, an employer." He stood up. "Go back to work." What the fuck. He attacks me and threatens me and then he orders me around! For god sake, I can't bear anymore of this. This fear is so tiresome. But I accepted it. I am so stupid. I could have said no. I don't know what would have happened if I said no but I said yes and now I have to endure this. And I will, because this is what I love to do. Writing is the love of my life and I won't loose it once again. Even if I have to endure THIS. I looked to Eric only for some seconds. Enough to be discovered by him, damn. I looked away, well better get started. I started to write. I was so concentrated I didn't realized that I fall asleep.


End file.
